Natureclan
by Flouritegem
Summary: Summary will come at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

**Thornpaw rushed through the brush, rushing to get back to camp. He was late already! But, he got his paw stuck in the two legs' trap right beside Carrionplace. The stench burned his nose, and he mewed desperately to be freed.** **  
** **Flowerpaw's sensitive ears pricked up as she tracked a familiar mewing. "Thornpaw!" She exclaimed and padded swiftly into the leader's den. The deputy, Thrushtail, was curled up next to Moonstar, the Natureclan leader. "I heard Thornpaw, I think he's in trouble!" Flower cried. She secretly loved Thornpaw but didn't want to admit it. Tears tore at her face, but she pushed them back and stayed strong. "You're an apprentice, go train with Lilychest." Flower bowed her head and walked away slowly, but then turned her head back and whispered, "Please save Thornpaw."  
** **Lilychest was pacing around slowly, waiting to scold Flowerpaw for her lateness. Meanwhile, Scarpaw dashed around the forest to look for cats to save, and he came across a hissing, writhing mess of an apprentice. Who is this? He wondered to himself. Do I know him? This apprentice was a mess of blood and matted fur. Scarpaw walked up to the apprentice. His shoulders were held high, pretending to be an authorized figure, because he was the secret son of the clan leader, Moonstar. "Which clan are you from, apprentice?" He said the last word with a certain venom in his voice. He disapproved of this weakling apprentice in his territory, looking pathetic and helpless. The apprentice looked up and muttered, "Scarpaw, don't be stupid. I'm from Natureclan," Then sighed and lowered his head to the ground. Suddenly the bushes behind the two Natureclan apprentices rustled, and Lillychest and an elder named Badeye stepped out of the brush. Lillychest growled at Scarpaw and commanded, "That's enough, Scarpaw. The leader will want to see you back at camp." A scowl formed on Scarpaw's lips, but he shook it off and bowed his head both the warrior and the elder and sauntered off to the camp.**

 **Lillychest bent over and looked at the wounded apprentice. She inspected his matted, bloody fur, his frail body, and his sad eyes. "Go get the medicine cat," Lillychest commanded to Badeye, "And I'll stay here and watch the apprentice. Also, bring some fresh-kill. He looks starving." Lillychest started pacing around the apprentice as Badeye went running back to the camp. Only then did Lillychest notice that she sent a weak elder to go on a medium-length trek back to the base, totally unprotected. But, she couldn't leave the apprentice, in case someone attacks him. She ran her teeth across her bottom lip (do cats have lips?) and bit it hard. She went and curled up next to the apprentice. "It's all going to be ok. Other cats will be here to help you soon," She comforted herself through gritted teeth. Thrornpaw shifted and muttered a shaky, "It is," and let out a rattly breath.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Badeye glanced quickly in every direction. She could feel a disturbance in this part of the forest, and she could smell the strong scent of the unknown. She heard rustling in the distance, but it was still too close for comfort. She could only see out of one eye, so that set her further back then most cats. She could barely smell anything, and that set her back, so she relied on her hearing. She crept through the forest, trying to stay downwind of the noise so that it could not smell her. Suddenly, a dark, fluffy shape came barreling toward her. "Ahh!," She exclaimed, scrambling to run away. But, her claws snagged on the abundant grass and held her in her place.** _ **Starclan help me,**_ **She prayed and closed her eye. "Badeye!" The blur cried. "Flowerpaw?" Badeye mumbled, recognizing the voice. "Uh-huh," Flowerpaw confirmed. "Sorry, Badeye, I have to go and help," Flowerpaw informed and dashed into the bushes.**

 **Lillychest was asleep by Thornpaw. She figured that if someone were to try to kill the apprentice or herself she would notice. All of a sudden she heard a loud padding, advancing quickly towards her and the apprentice. She listened a little closer. She heard the ripping of soft, green leaves in the distance, probably due to needle-sharp apprentice claws snagging on them. Lillychest sighed in relief.** _ **It's just an apprentice of Natureclan. Maybe they've come with the clan to help me.**_ **A moment later an apprentice burst out into the clearing, alone. Lillychest was not reluctant to express her disappointment. She scowled at the oncoming apprentice. "What's wrong Lilly?" A familiar squeaky voice asked, concerned. Finally it dawned on her.** _My apprentice! Flowerpaw! Alone!_ " **Were you given orders to come and assist me?" Lillychest asked, trying to stay calm with her beloved apprentice. Flowerpaw looked worried, but said, "No mam. But I just KNEW I needed to help. It was taking you guys too long." "Badeye's now at camp yet?" "No. It looked like she was taking her time." "Wait, you saw her?" Flowerpaw nodded her head. "I saw her on my way here. I passed by her, and kinda maybe scared her. A lot." Lillychest rolled her eyes. "At least she's safe. Anyway, I need you to go find Badeye and escort her on her way to camp. She knows what to do. I foolishly sent an elder alone, and I really need you to help me," Lillychest commanded. "Yes, Lillychest," Flowerpaw confirmed.**

 **Flowerpaw rushed through the forest, back to where she saw Badeye on her way to Thornpaw. Badeye wasn't there.** _That's ok. I'll just head back to camp. That's the way she's going, right?_ **She thought. She slowed her dash to a stride and made her way to the camp. A little bit later she found the elder looking exhausted, still making her way to the camp. "Badeye, let's get to the camp together. I'll help you," Flowerpaw looked angry and offended but nodded hear head and followed Flowerpaw to camp. "Also, make sure not to get your claws stuck on leaves," Flowerpaw informed, "Lillychest told me that." Badeye looked at Flowerpaw, her lip curled up into a slight smile, then looked back to the forest ahead. "We need to hurry, Badeye," Flowerpaw exclaimed worriedly. Badeye nodded again and they both broke into a run. In a few minutes they pushed through the three tight-boulders and burst into camp. "Help us! An apprentice is hurt!" Flowerpaw yelled, her voice ringing throughout the camp. Moonstar ran up. "What is the meaning of this yelling? You are disturbing the kits and the elders," she scolded. "Ma'am, we've found Thornpaw. Lillychest was faced with a tough descision, and sge perservered," she didn't add the part about how she helped her, "And Thornpaw needs help from the medicine cat. He's severely hurt," Flowerpaw explained. "We also need some fresh-kill for him. He looks starved," added Badeye. "Okay," Sunstar began, "I'm disappointed in you, because I told you not to go and help, because you could've gotten hurt, but I can deal with that later." Flowerpaw shifted. How long was this going to take? "Caridnalear! We need first aid to an injured apprentice!" "A voice from the medicine den yelled, "What kind of wounds?" Flowerpaw knew this. "Just deep gashes," she said determindly. Caridnalear put some cobwebs and variors herbs into her mouth quickly and bounded out of the den. "I'm ready," She exclaimed. "Wait," Moonstar said, shockingly calm. "Silkcoat, come escort this apprentice and the medicine cat. Flowerpaw knows where to go," she yelled in the direction of the warriors' den. Silkcoat must've been resting, because she sauntered outside, half asleep, saying, "Coming!" "We ready to go?" Flowerpaw asked, impatient. "Be patient, apprentice," Moonstar commanded, "But you are ready to go. Badeye,go rest in the Elders' den."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilychest was pacing around Thornpaw. He had been lying in a pool of cold blood all night but applying pressure to his wounds and keeping him awake all night allowed him to survive. She assumed she would have to give a detailed explanation of what they did to Cardinalear after the drama was over.**

 **Lilychest sensed something. Many somethings. About four or five somethings. She couldn't take that many cats at once, even if they were all elders. Lily started to gather up leaves and lay them across the bloody mess that was her clan's apprentice. She got in a fighting position, baring her teeth and arching her back to make herself as large as possible.**

 **Moonstar and Silkcoat came crashing through the brush first, followed by Cardinalear and Flowerpaw. Both cats were carrying large bundles of herbs and cobwebs to treat Thornpaw's wounds. "I'm going to need you to be my assistant for today," Cardinal said to Flowerpaw, "Because I can't find an apprentice yet."**

 **Flowerpaw applied cobwebs to the wounds she could get to while Cardinalear tried to pry open the two-leg trap clamping Thornpaw's leg. "Moonstar," Cardinal asked, "I need you to help me open this trap. You're stronger than me." Together the cats opened the trap. Thornpaw tried to walk but found his bloodied leg paralyzed. Searing pain shot through his injured leg. "Sit down," Flowerpaw commanded. He obeyed, and the medicine cat applied herbs and medicines to the worst of the gashes.**

 **Cardinal lifted Thornpaw and placed him on Moonstar's back. He fell asleep immediately, effected by the medicines given to him. The cats then started their long journey back home.**

 **A day after the apprentice was carried back home, Cardinalear approached Flowerpaw with an offer. "Flower," She began, "You did an amazing job helping me heal Thornpaw's wounds yesterday." Flowerpaw hoped she knew where this was going. "I want you to be my apprentice."**

 **Flower did a silent cheer and nodded her head at the medicine cat. "Thank you so much. It's such an honor." Cardinal smiled and strutted back to her den, ready to heal some other poor cat.**

 _ **That's how I could be one day.**_ **Flowerpaw thought.** _ **Helping cats and putting my life on the line to gather rare ingredients. All for the sake of my clan.**_ **She knew that being a medicine apprentice is a huge honor, and she was excited to see where this path would take her.**

 **While all the other cats were resting, Moonstar was lying on a thick branch hanging from the High Tree. Just then a cat exited the elders' den. It was Oneye. "Moonstar?" She asked. "Yes," the leader said, and gracefully jumped off the branch.**

" **Aren't you going to have dinner?" Oneye asked. "No. I only eat every other day for the sake of my clan." Oneye admired her leader's dedication to her clan. But, then she remembered why she had started talking to the leader.**

" **I have a request," she began, "I feel a disturbance in the forest." Moonstar's ear twitched as if she was listening for enemy cats. "I request we send a patrol out. I don't want to compromise the camp because I didn't tell anyone." "Thank you, Oneye," the leader said.**

 **The elder sauntered back to the elders' den. Moonstar paced around the camp, thinking.** _ **What if she was right? It seems like something is a little off at camp. Like someone is spying on us.**_

 **The leader walked into the warriors' den, where many full-grown cats were sleeping. She walked up to Thurshtail, the deputy, and gently poked him. He shot up and whispered, "Whossit?" Moonstar laughed softly and said, "It's your leader. I need you to gather two other strong warriors and meet me at the exit."**

 **Moonstar, Thrushtail, Silkcoat, and Tabbyclaw set out, walking carefully all around their territory, ear perked to listen for any spies. Moonstar pushed through the brush and lead her patrol to a clearing where they rested.**

 **Moonstar perked her ears. Her tail shot up. "Someone's here," she growled. "And they don't smell friendly."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Five cats erupted out of the brush, teeth and claws bared. The Natureclan cats formed a circle, obeying Moonstar's tail flick. Moonstar sniffed the air, smelling the unmistakable stench of Fireclan. "Fireclan," Thrushtail growled. A long-haired calico cat confronted Moonstar. The leader crouched low, preparing to strike.**

 **Moonstar faked out the calico warrior, causing her to jump and fall to the ground. The leader of natureclan put a clawed paw on the warrior's back and squeezed her skin. The calico swiped at Moonstar's underbelly, but the leader was ready. She dodged and scratched the warrior's snout with her needle-sharp claws. The calico yowled and pressed her paw on the wound, now gushing with blood.**

 **Thrushtail had sliced his cat's underbelly, which caused blood to pool on the light green grass. But, he had been slashed on the ear, which was bleeding into his eye. He saw his leader's worried glance and growled, "I'm fine." Three more Fireclan cats rushed through the bushes. Moonstar flicked her tail to the bushes, and she and the deputy ran and hid in them. While the three new cats were rushing to the other two Natureclan cats, Moonstar and Thrushtail attacked them.**

 **The small clearing was full of yowling cats. Moonstar directed the young tabby she was fighting towards Silkcoat. "Go," She whispered, "get the medicine cat." Silkcoat bounded away after Moonstar nipped the tabby she was fighting and moved on to the cat Silkcoat was fighting. She extended her claws and launched herself at her opponent. Thrushtail threw a yowling apprentice off him and pinned him to the ground.**

 **Spiderclaw was fighting with a jet-black cat, and it looked like he was winning, but suddenly he collapsed to the ground. He only had a small scratch on his flank, but it looked like he was out cold. Thrushtail yowled and was about to launch himself at the black cat, but Moonstar commanded, "stop." Thrushtail looked angry but obeyed his leader.**

 **Abruptly Spiderclaw shot up at the triumphant cat pinning him down, knocking him off guard and sending him reeling backwards. Moonstar dashed out of the bushes and raked her claws down the black cat's back. He yowled loudly and flew off towards his camp, leaving a trail of blood behind him.**

" **No more enemy cats," Moonstar said, exasperated. Thrushtail nodded and collapsed on the ground, blood still running into his eye. "Don't worry, we'll have Cardinalear look at that." The deputy grunted in agreement and closed his eyes.**

 **Cardinalear and her new apprentice entered from the bushes with cobwebs and numbing herbs. Cardinalear flicked her tail and took a small concoction out of her mouth, which was contained in a hollowed-out acorn. Flowerpaw started unwrapping cobwebs. "Don't worry," Cardinal assured, "You'll feel better soon."**


	5. Chapter 5

The medicine cat rushed around the small clearing, pressing cobwebs on her clanmates' wounds. Meanwhile, Flowerpaw was commanding cats around, pairing up the uninjured cats to the injured ones. Flower looked at Moonstar and ordered, "Moonstar! Look at those scratches! You need to be tended to as well!" "My clan must be taken care of before me. I will survive." Flowerpaw bowed her head and continued sending injured cats back to camp.

Later that night, when Flowerpaw was settling in her new nest in the medicine clearing, Cardinalear entered the clearing after eating a piece of fresh-kill. She looked sleep-deprived and stressed. "You ok?" Flower asked. "I'm fine," Cardinal responded. After a moment of silence, Flowerpaw muttered, "I don't know if I'm ready!" Cardinalear purred in amusement and answered, "You don't have to switch to the path of a medicine cat. Starclan hasn't officially accepted you as a medicine apprentice yet." Flowerpaw blinked in thought, then answered, "No. I want to devote my life to helping my clan. But, I just, just, I think I love Thornpaw." Cardinalear purred again in surprise. "Darling. You're an apprentice. Much too young to think about a mate!" She flicked her tail in disapproval. "By the time you become old enough to have a mate, you will no longer have feelings for him. I'm sure of it." She paused for a moment, then added, "If you want to be a medicine cat." "Of course I do!" Flowerpaw answered, and brushed her tail against her mentor's.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few moons passed in peace, until one day, when an anguished yowl erupted through the camp. It sounded like it was coming from the nursery. Flowerpaw dashed out of the medicine clearing before her mentor could even wake. Before she entered the nursery, she could smell the strong stench of fear-scent. Lilychest, who was expecting kits, was yowling because of a particularly strong pain in her stomach. "It's time," Flowerpaw soothed, licking her old mentor's ear. She then raced back to the medicine clearing to wake Cardinalear. But, as she entered, she smelled the sharp tang of blood and cold scent of death.

"Moonstar!" She yowled, and the clan leader came racing out of her den. "Someone has attacked Cardinalear! And she's…" Her voice broke as she finished, "Dead." Moonstar bowed her head, "We will honor her-" Her sentence was cut short by another terrible yowling from the nursery. Flowerpaw pricked her ears and yowled, "Sorry. Gotta go!" She picked up healing herbs, cobwebs, and poppy seeds, and dashed to the nursery.

After a long and painful birth, Flowerpaw licked the first she-cat, warming her up and giving her life. Her breathing soon became strong. Soon two toms were born, and she was almost finished with her duties. "Take these poppy seeds to ease the pain. I will check on you regularly. But, I need to know. What are their names?" Lilychest purred, "The she-cat will be named Redkit, after Cardinalear. The black tom will be named Smokekit, and the White tom will be named Whitekit." Flowerpaw dipped her head approvingly, appreciating Redkit's name the most.

While Flowerpaw was tending to Lilychest, Moonstar had sent a two patrols to catch whatever had killed Cardinalear. They found nothing. "May I see Moonstar?" Flowerpaw asked Thrushtail, who was lying outside the leader's den. "Yes, but don't push her too hard. She's very stressed." "Yes, Thrushtail. But please, have warriors stationed at the elders' den and the nursery. Make sure they're safe." The muscley tabby nodded briskly.

Flowerpaw entered the stone hollow shielded from the camp with moss that was the leader's den. Moonstar was laying in her nest breathing heavily, fur matted and wispy. "I apologise for bothering you, but due to Cardinalear's sudden death, I need to be named a medicine cat now." The leader flicked her ear, but nodded and pushed herself up.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, please meet under the Tallpine." Moonstar and Flowerpaw, sitting on a particularly tall rock beside the tallest tree in camp, beckoned the clan. "I have some announcements. First, Cardinalear, our medicine cat, was found dead today." Utter silence from the clan. Then, mourning yowls from multiple cats erupted from the crowd. "We will honor her bravery, and will always remember her." Flowerpaw joined in, yowling the loudest. Moonstar flicked her tail to silence the crowd. "Second, Flowerpaw has helped give birth to three kits, Redkit, Smokekit, and Whitekit. They are Lilychest and Spiderclaw's." The clan then purred warmly, but Flowerpaw sensed that it was halfhearted. Flowerpaw felt a pang of sympathy for Lilychest and her kits.

"Lastly, because of the death of our medicine cat, we will now name Flowerpaw as a full medicine cat. Flowerpaw, do you vow to heal you clan with all your power?" "I do." "And Starclan, do you accept Flowerpaw as Natureclan's new medicine cat?" The stars twinkled brightly. Flowerpaw felt the starry pelts of the medicine cats that have come before her brush against hers. "Then, from now on, Flowerpaw will be known as Flowerheart." A glow of pride encircled Flowerheart like a halo. The sound of her clan chanting, "Flowerheart! Flowerheart! Flowerheart!" made her swell with pride.


	7. Chapter 7

One moon later, Thornpaw had been made a warrior. He was now Thornear. Thornear had been sent on a hunting patrol by himself, and he still hadn't gotten back. Flowerheart was starting to get worried, so she decided to go into the forest and look for him. She needed more cobwebs anyway.

"Do you know where Thornear was sent to?" Flowerheart asked Moonstar, the aging leader. "I sent him to hunt by the river." She recalled. "Thank you," She said to her leader. She then dashed off, heading to the river.

Flowerheart gasped as she came to the scene of her once-beloved Thornear lying on the grass, unconscious but still breathing. Flowerear yowled in grief and dashed to the nearest bush and crouched down, swiping cobwebs from below it. She licked the excess blood from Thornear's wounded underbelly, then pressed the cobwebs to his wound. She tried to hide her fear as she shook the poppy seeds from the poppy flowers that she had collected. She licked Thornear's cheek and layed next to him. She entwined her tail with his and went to sleep.

She awoke to a sharp pain in her belly. She felt the kicking of kits in her belly and the feel of cramps. Five kits with long claws and Silvery-white fur wriggled around her in another scene. In the next, she felt a wave of intense heartbreak and betrayal. "Be careful of what you wish for!" Cardinalear's voice echoed through a burning pine forest.

Flowerpaw awoke in a cold sweat beside the conscious Thornear. "You ok?" Thronear asked. "No. Are you ok?" Flowerheart asked, worried about her friend. "Yes." _No fever?_ Flowerheart thought, _That's great!_

"Let me help you walk." Thornear leaned on Flowerheart as he limped back to camp. As she entered the Natureclan camp, Thrushtail yowled, "Flowerheart! There you are! We were worried you had gotten hurt." "I didn't, but Thornear did." Flowerheart could almost hear Thrushtail's thoughts. _Maybe he should retire already. He can't continue getting hurt with his foot and his underbelly._

"No!" Thornear yowled. "I can't! I just became a warrior." "Well, if you continue getting hurt, you're not going to be able to fight. Be extra careful from now on." He narrowed his eyes at her but nodded. Flowerheart then tapped him with her tail and said, "We need to get you to the medicine clearing. You will need to heal for a while."

As soon as they entered the clearing, Flowerheart rustled around, picking up herbs and chewing them. She then spat them out and applied them to Thornear's wound. He yowled in pain. "It's going to sting, but it will make you heal quickly." He nodded sat down in a dark corner. "I'll have an apprentice fetch moss so we can make you a nest," she finished.

"Foxpaw!" Flowerheart called out as the orange and white apprentice passed by. "You doing anything?" "No!" She replied, "I just finished training for the day." "Good. Can you get some moss for me so I can make a nest for Thornear?" "Yes, Flowerheart," The apprentice replied. Flowerheart mrowwed in amusement. "You don't have to be so sincere. I'm just an old medicine cat." "No! You have so many moons left. You're not old!" "Thank you, Foxpaw."

"Tell Foxpaw to leave the moss in the clearing. I'm going to check on Lilychest's kits." Thornear replied with, "Ok." Flowerheart then dashed to the nursery to check the kits' breathing and other vitals.

"Greetings Lilychest!" Flowerheart mewled happily. "Say hi, Redpaw!" The little kit meowed shyly. Flowerheart licked the small kit's head and wrapped her long tail around her. Lilychest flinched but didn't say anything, trusting her medicine cat. "Can I hear you're breathing please?" Flowerheart asked Redkit. The nursery went quiet as Flowerheart listened to the kit's strong breathing. She then checked her ears, eyes, and nose for bad signs. "All healthy!" She said and moved on to the next two kits, which were all healthy. Moonstar walked in the nursery and asked, "Are they all ok?" "Perfect," She replied. The gray leader shone with pride.


	8. Chapter 8

Moons later, Redkit, Smokekit, and Whitekit were ready to be apprentices. "Redkit!" Flowerheart called from across the clearing. The orange kitten padded across the clearing to where the silver medicine cat was sitting. "Share a piece of fresh kill with me." The small kit mewled happily and sat down with the medicine cat. "I've been monitoring you, and you seem like a very smart cat." Redkit's eyes shone happily. "As you know, you were named after a great medicine cat with a very strong connection to Starclan named Cardinalear. Tell me, have you had any weird dreams lately?" "Well," Redkit began, "I had a nightmare where I was talking to a pretty calico she-cat. She told me," She coughs and continues in a deep voice, "Someone you love will be in great pain. Always trust her. It was really scary!" The medicine cat scowled in worry, remembering her dream of the kitting. _Who will be kitting soon? No one!_ "Redkit. Would you like to be my apprentice?" She bursted out. The tiny she-cat nodded reverently but immediately asked, "Why me? I'm no good at healing!" "As I said, I've noticed you are really smart, but a little frail. I believe the path of the medicine cat will be best for you, as long as you are willing to give up having a mate or kits." "Yuck!" The kit replied. "And the good thing is, today is the night of the half-moon, when the medicine cats of all clans meet up and travel to the Highstones. You can become my official apprentice tonight!" The kit leaped up in appreciation. "But let's tell Moonstar first so you can be named an apprentice along with your littermates." "Thank you!" Redkit said and dipped her head.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet under the Tallpine?" Moonstar called, her yowl ringing out across the camp. Soon, most cats in Natureclan were gathered under the towering pine. Redkit, Smokekit, and Whitekit were sitting below their leader, perfectly groomed by their mother. "Lilychest's kits Redkit, Smokekit, and Whitekit, are ready to recieve mentors!" Moonstar announced. "Redkit will be taking the path of a medicine cat," She began. "Flowerheart! You were mentored by Cardinalear, a great medicine cat. Are you willing to pass your knowledge to your apprentice?" "I am." "Goldentail, you were trained to be a warrior by Badeye, formerly known as Finchfeather. Are you willing to pass her knowledge on to Smokekit?" "I am." "Thrushtail," The brown tabby looked at his leader in surprise, "You did great mentoring your previous apprentice, Scarfang. Are you willing to pass your knowledge on to Whitekit?" "I am." "Then Redkit, you will now be known as Redpaw." Redpaw walked up to Flowerheart and touched noses with her. "Smokekit, you will be known as Smokepaw." He then touched noses with Goldentail. "Whitekit, you will now be known as Whitepaw." The snowy white kit nervously touched noses with his deputy.


	9. Bonus-Cat Count SPOILERS!

**Leader:**

 **Moonstar**

 **A tall, lanky she-cat with a striking white coat and moon-gray eyes. Her mate is supposedly Thrushtail due to chatter by the apprentices, even though it's banned by the warrior code.**

 **Deputy:**

 **Thrushtail**

 **A proud pure brown tom with bulging muscles and a wiry coat. Mate is supposedly Moonstar. Apprentice is Whitepaw.**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Flowerheart**

 **A silver-white she-cat who has an interest in flowers. She has a tail with really long fur. She is in a forbidden relationship with Thornear. Apprentice is Redpaw.**

 **Redpaw**

 **Very smart, but weak and nervous. Mentor is Flowerheart.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Scarfang**

 **A particularly proud warrior who runs around the forest finding people to save so he could brag. Most cats hate him. He acts so proud because he is the forbidden son of the leader and deputy. He is always bitter because of his lack of being a warrior.**

 **Silkcoat**

 **An older warrior who has a soft, silky coat. She had three kits, but they all died in a particularly fatal Leaf-Bare.**

 **Spiderclaw**

 **A black warrior with a long, thin body and claws. Kits are Redpaw, Smokepaw, and Whitepaw.**

 **Thornear**

 **A warrior with sharp claws and a twisted foot because of an incident with a twoleg trap.**

 **Goldentail**

 **A young warrior with a bright golden is Flameclaw. Mother is is Smokepaw.**

 **Flameclaw**

 **A young warrior with a bright orange pelt. Brother is Goldentail. Mother is Spottedpelt.**

 **Foxear**

 **A young orange and white warrior. His mother died in a battle with Fireclan. His sister is Featherheart.**

 **Featherheart**

 **A young gray and orange warrior who is particularly small and skinny. Her brother is Foxear. Her mother died in a Fireclan battle. He is nervous all the time. Brother is Foxear. Mother is Spottedpelt.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Whitepaw**

 **A white, jumpy apprentice whose mentor is Thrushtail. His mother is Lilychest. His brother is Smokepaw and his sister is Redpaw.**

 **Smokepaw**

 **A gray tom whose mentor is Goldentail. His mother is Lilychest. His father is Spiderclaw. His brother is Whitepaw and his sister is Redpaw.**

 **Elders:**

 **Badeye**

 **An old queen with a blind eye and a frail body. In her day, she was very beautiful. Her mate died in a border battle.**

 **Her surviving only surviving child is Silkcoat.**

 **Spottedpelt**

 **An ancient calico who was mother to Cardinalear, but is also mother to Goldentail and Flameclaw.**

 **Queens:**

 **Lilychest**

 **Her mate is Spiderclaw. She has three kits, Redkit, Smokekit, and Whitekit. She has particularly puffy chest fur. She is currently expecting more kits.**


End file.
